La Maldición de los Hermanos
by Just.Jayx
Summary: Siglo XVIII. Ella, destinada a servir a la realeza, él destinado a casarse y ser un rey. Sus jóvenes vidas se unirán para llegar a un terrible final.


Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

**N/A: **Muy bien, me decidí a participar en el concurso de "The Sadness Story" y esto fue lo que salió, admito que no me hace gracia un final feliz, pero el reto es conseguir que la historia los deje totalmente deprimidos así que ¡disfruten!, si es que algo triste se puede disfrutar XD.

* * *

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: -**La Maldición de los Hermanos**-**

**Autor: **-

**Pareja: **Edward & Bella

**Summary: **Siglo XVIII. Ella, destinada a servir a la realeza, él destinado a casarse y ser un rey**. **Sus jóvenes vidas se unirán para llegar a un terrible final.

**Rating: **M

**Número de palabras: **6827

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Estamos en pleno siglo XVIII, mi ubicación geográfica es Inglaterra y, en estos momentos, viajo en una carreta jalada por caballos junto con mi madre en dirección al palacio del rey Carlisle II, dicen los pocos que han estado allí que es uno de los reyes más ricos que ha existido y que por ende su castillo es el más lujoso de toda la historia. Tras la terrible muerte de mi padre, mi madre tomó la decisión de que volveríamos al lugar en que nació y ese lugar es donde reside el muy nombrado rey. Llevábamos dos días de viaje y sentía que si en algún momento bajaba de la carreta, caería al suelo debido al bamboleo de la misma. Mi madre nunca me ha hablado de su ciudad natal, creía que siempre había vivido en la casa de campo donde me crié. Mi padre en cambio si era de allí, él me enseñó tantas cosas, leer, escribir, me enseñó a tocar el piano en un viejo instrumento que el mantenía con mucho aprecio, era tan doloroso el hecho de que ya no estaba a nuestro lado, y madre quedó totalmente devastada, murió de una terrible tuberculosis y mi madre dijo que no podría soportar en la misma casa en la que vivió con él. Ahora nos dirigimos a este mundo aristócrata, lleno de lujos pero bajo la categoría de sirvientas en el palacio real. Yo dormía y mi madre me movió con dulzura para anunciarme que ya habíamos llegado, me bajé de la carreta y ayudé a mi madre a bajar la poca ropa que habíamos llevado envuelta en unas telas blancas. Delante de nosotras había una enorme pared de piedra y sobre nosotros había como un puente del mismo material que conectaba dos partes del palacio, nos hicieron entrar con rapidez a través de una gran puerta tallada en madera y no lograba ver nada, solo los espacios cuadrados de las ventanas por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Nos hicieron entrar a una especie de biblioteca y quedé impresionada por la belleza del lugar, aunque no podía distinguir todo debido a la falta de luz, pero los candelabros alumbraban lo suficiente como para maravillarse.

Había una mujer frente a nosotros que nos daba la espalda, en cuanto sintió nuestros pasos se volteó y nos observó fijamente, mi madre me hizo un ademán de que le hiciera una reverencia, debo admitir que era una mujer de mucha clase. Llevaba uno de esos vestidos amplios que marcaban la época color verde y el cabello arreglado en un lazo, corto y de color oscuro, era de facciones finas y era muy delgada. Se acercó a nosotras lentamente y tenía las manos entrelazadas apoyadas de la falda del vestido. Le hizo una seña a una criada y ésta se acercó a nosotras junto con otra y comenzaron a revisar nuestros cuerpos, revisaban nuestro cabello, nuestras bocas, me sentía invadida. Me sonrojé cuando comenzaron a aflojar el corsé simple de mi vestido para estudiar mis piernas y demás. En cuanto terminaron su exanimación se acercaron a la mujer y le hablaron al oído. Ella sonrió y se digno a hablarnos.

-Soy la princesa Alice- Mi madre asintió y yo bajaba la mirada cuando la suya se clavaba en la mía, debo admitir, que soy realmente tímida. –Tengo entendido que, regresan a la ciudad para, trabajar en el palacio-

-Así es su alteza- Afirmó mi madre.

-Pues bien, necesito dos criadas que me sigan todo el día y que estén dispuestas a cumplir todas mis órdenes-

-Estamos a sus órdenes su alteza- La princesa sonrió y tomó unas ropas que sus otras criadas sostenían y las acercó a nosotras.

-Se darán un baño e irán a dormir con las demás criadas, deben estar cansadas del viaje, mañana temprano, deberán comenzar sus labores, a primera hora las quiero en mi habitación-

Las criadas nos guiaron al que era nuestro lugar y mi madre aprovechó el tiempo hablándome de la familia real. Lo que entendía hasta ahora era que el rey Carlisle se había casado con Esme y la convirtió en reina, de ellos nacieron tres hijos; la princesa Alice, el príncipe Emmett y el príncipe Edward. La primera, se había casado con un príncipe llamado Jasper y, a según, era felices, el otro era el mayor de todos, Emmett, y era como la oveja negra de la familia, se había enredado con una ramera del burdel de la ciudad llamada Rosalie y utilizó sus influencias para que se le permitiera andar por el palacio y dar órdenes a sus anchas, aún así, no se habían casado, el último estaba en medio de los otros en lo que a edad respecta, y estaba comprometido en santo matrimonio con la princesa Tanya, una niña malcriada que se dedicaba a derrochar la fortuna de sus padres en bancarrota. Era una familia normal, la única diferencia era que tenían poder, y dinero. En cuanto mi cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama entré en un sueño profundo del cual no quería despertar. Mi madre me hizo despertar temprano y gruñí, pero obedecí y me levanté de la cama y mi madre me ayudó a colocarme el "uniforme", era parecido a la ropa real solo que menos extravagante, color azul claro y una tela blanca colgaba desde el vientre hasta abajo, en la cabeza debía llevar un pañuelo arruchado al frente y llevaba el cabello recogido. Otras criadas nos guiaron hasta la habitación de la princesa Alice, entramos a la misma y ella nos esperaba sentada en su cama. Nos acercamos a ella y le ayudamos a colocarse su ropa y luego la seguimos al enorme y largo comedor, es el, ya esperaba el resto de la familia real. Mientras caminaba por el frente de los integrantes fui reconociendo a cada uno gracias a la descripción que mi madre me había dado.

Obviamente, el rey y la reina estaban ubicados en el medio del mesón, todos guardaban una postura tensa y no expresaban absolutamente nada con sus rostros, se limitaban a comer con delicadeza y no hablaban entre ellos. Al lado del rey se sentaba Alice al lado de su marido y al lado de la reina estaba el escandaloso Emmett quien era el único que no paraba de juguetear con su amante, una rubia hermosa, ramera, pero hermosa. Al lado del esposo de la princesa Alice, Edward, quedé tan hipnotizada al verlo, era tan, hermoso, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi por un momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme, jamás había visto un hombre tan hermoso, volteé para evadir su mirada y noté que el rey no apartaba su vista de mi madre quien no alzó la mirada en ningún momento, quizás solo vigilaba a la nueva criada. En cuanto terminó el fulano desayuno, nos pegamos de la princesa y a cada sitio al que iba la seguíamos, todo los que nos pedía lo hacíamos, el trabajo era simple; hacer a la niña rica feliz, y a cambio, obteníamos techo, ropa y comida.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro semanas y seguíamos en la misma situación. Lo bueno era que la princesa era amable y no tan malcriada como aparentaba. Por otro lado, había una situación un tanto incómoda; en todos los rincones y casi a todas horas, el príncipe Emmett, alto y musculoso, se la pasaba besuqueándose con la tal Rosalie y los sonidos que salían a diario de su habitación no eran muy agradables ni decentes para escuchar. En cambio ver al rey o a su esposa era muy difícil, estar en su presencia no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Otro que veía cada cierto tiempo era al príncipe Edward, realmente lo evitaba porque siempre que me veía clavaba sus ojos en mí y vigilaba cada uno de mis pasos intimidándome, pero debo admitir, que me gusta. Una vez pasé por enfrente de su habitación y alcancé a ver, sin intención alguna, como salía de su tina tras un largo baño y estudié por completo la parte trasera de su cuerpo quedando impactada por la perfecta forma que ésta tenía y en cuanto se dio la vuelta salí corriendo pero aún así logró verme. Otro día, mientras la princesa Alice tomaba una siesta, me acerqué al piano que había en el gran salón y comencé a tocar _Clair de Lune _y no me dio de cuenta de que el príncipe me miraba fijamente embelesado por el sonido de la música, en cuanto me percaté de su presencia, salí corriendo y casi me llevo un candelabro por el medio. Por su parte, mi madre insistía en que me mantuviera lejos de él y de Emmett, y no le agradaba mucho que me sentara largas horas a conversar con la princesa, su actitud había cambiado mucho después de que llegamos al palacio, y le enfurecía que me acercara al rey, quizás sea porque lo ve inapropiado.

Un día la princesa me pidió que entrara al cuarto del príncipe Edward y buscara entre sus cosas el corsé de una mujer que él había metido a su habitación, esto con el fin de hacerlo molestar, a pesar de ser de la realeza no dejaban de gastarse sus bromas, por un momento no quise hacerlo por miedo de que me atraparan pero ella insistió y una fuerza o sentimiento de confianza que no se explicar me hizo obedecer. Entré a la habitación con completa cautela fijándome en que nadie me viera y la princesa Alice me esperaba en su habitación, cuando entré no había nadie y me dispuse a buscar la prenda de mujer por todos lados, revisé en cada rincón pero no encontraba nada, sentí pasos y al voltearme el príncipe estaba detrás de mi con el ceño fruncido, comencé a temblar y a sudar por todas partes, se acercó a mí y me observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz era una melodía, era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente.

-Yo, yo...-

-No me gusta que otras criadas entren a mi habitación- Iba a darme un castigo, estaba segura.

-Disculpe su alteza- Hice una reverencia y la voz me temblaba. –Yo, no quería molestarlo-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó con despreocupación.

-Bella, mi señor-

-Bella, ¿qué haces en mi habitación Bella?- Me preguntó sentándose en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación. –Y quiero la verdad-

-Yo sólo, obedecía a la princesa-

-¿Qué quería mi hermanita?-

-Me envió por una prenda de mujer para molestarlo a usted-

-Puedes hablarme de tu, me siento, algo mayor cuando me hablan así, ¿qué edad tienes Bella?- Esto era extraño, la realeza se limitaba a dar órdenes no a conocer a sus sirvientes.

-¿Le importa en verdad?-

-Necesito saber quien entra y quien sale de mi habitación, ¿no crees?- Alzó una ceja y creí que no había rostro más hermoso que el de él.

-Tengo diecisiete mi se, perdón, Edw...ard- Era extraño hablarle al hijo del rey como si fuera igual a mi.

-¿Lo ves?, no diferimos mucho, yo tengo dieciocho- Asentí y sonreí con timidez. –Y dime Bella, ¿cómo es que una simple sirvienta toca el piano de una manera tan excelente?-

-Mi padre, me enseñó todo lo que sé-

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-

-Él, murió...- Bajé la mirada con tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento-

-Esta bien-

-Creo que debes retirarte ya, y dile a mi hermana que no vuelva a hurgar en mis cosas...- Asentí y me dirigió la palabra una última vez. –Por cierto, puedes volver cuando quieras, me, agrada tu compañía-

Salí de la habitación a toda velocidad y en cuanto estuve lejos me detuve en un pasillo para recuperar el aliento, mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, todo causado por el susto y por haber escuchado su hermosa voz. Desde entonces, guardé ese recuerdo en mi memoria para acudir a el cada vez que mi corazón quisiera soñar con algo bonito. Pasaba las horas perdida en un sueño que quizás jamás lograría alcanzar, la prometida del príncipe había llegado al castillo para hacer una corta visita antes de que se realizara la boda y eso era algo en lo que no me podía interponer. Aún así, él buscaba de pasar tiempo conmigo, pasábamos horas frente al piano y dando cortos paseos por los jardines del palacio, mi madre me reprendía cada vez que me veía con él y trataba de verlo a escondidas, a veces nos recostábamos debajo de los árboles y él leía Romeo y Julieta para mí. Mientras pasaban los días me daba cuenta de que la compañía de Edward me hacía cada vez más feliz, el simple hecho de que su prometida lo rondaba me llenaba de celos aunque él siempre me decía que no quería casarse. Un día la princesa me envió junto con mi madre al poblado que estaba cerca del palacio para buscar unas telas que ella había comprado para mandar a hacerse unos vestidos, nos paseábamos por las calles y yo observaba embelesada las boutiques del lugar. Debido a mi distracción acabé perdida en un callejón, caminé tratando de regresar al sitio donde deje a mi madre y acabé entrando en un extraño lugar, colgaban pieles de animales por todas partes y el lugar era lúgubre, escalofriante, del fondo del pequeño cuarto salió una anciana de mal aspecto cubierta por una manta negra y con los ojos casi amarillos, se sentó en la única silla que ocupaba una pequeña mesa redonda y clavó sus ojos en mí, di un paso hacia atrás y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bella...- Dijo mi nombre colocando una carta en la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Esta vieja lo ve todo querida, acércate...- Me acerqué con pasos vacilantes, quería salir corriendo. -¿Quieres saber que te depara el futuro?-

-No creo en esas cosas, además, no tengo dinero-

-No te pido que me pagues estoy en este mundo para revelar el porvenir de los demás, sólo quiero, advertirte-

-¿Advertirme?- Me volví hacia la anciana y me acerqué a ella.

-En ti veo un indicio bajo del destino, una vida destinada al sufrimiento, un amor maldito...- Me llené de nervios y me dispuse a abandonar el lugar. -¡Espera!, aléjate del hombre que te sonríe, que lee para ti y llena tu cabeza de ilusiones, no es un amor aprobado, no es normal, es sólo el castigo por un acto indebido...- Salí del lugar con pasos torpes y corrí por el callejón tratando de encontrar una salida.

Encontré a mi madre preocupada por mi desaparición y le expliqué que simplemente me había perdido. En el regreso al palacio recordé las palabras de la anciana y sentí curiosidad por quien era ella, por si las cosas que decían eras ciertas, cuando le entregamos las telas a la princesa traté de averiguar si sabía algo acerca de la anciana en un momento en que mi madre se distrajo.

-Alteza, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- Ella asintió y me sonrió. -¿Qué sabe acerca de una anciana que vive en el poblado que, supuestamente, ve el futuro?-

-¿La vieja adivina?, si se quien es, fue exiliada de estas ti9erras por ofender a la corona, pero dicen que se enloqueció y regresó a este reino, mi padre, en vista de su falta de cordura, dejó que se quedara pero la gente le teme...-

-¿Le temen, por qué?-

-A pesar de sus locuras, todo lo que dice, es cierto, no sólo adivina el futuro sino que conoce de vidas pasadas, y cada vez que habla de algo resulta ser cierto... ¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella?-

-Yo, la vi en el poblado, sólo eso...- Ella asintió un poco desconfiada.

Con el paso del tiempo me encariñaba más con el príncipe, me escapaba de mi madre cada vez que podía para estar con él, llegué incluso a olvidar lo que aquella anciana me había dicho. Un día que me encontraba tocando el piano para el príncipe, él detuvo mis manos y las acarició con dulzura, me dijo que le gustaba la suavidad de estas y me sonrojé, me pidió que cuando no estuviera atendiendo a la princesa me ocupara de él, de hacerle compañía. Una mañana entré a su habitación para hacerlo despertar y salió de su cama casi desnudo, llevaba una especie de pantaloncillos de tela muy fina y el pecho descubierto, casi muero de vergüenza al verlo así, tomé sus ropas y él me acercó a él jalándome de una mano para que lo vistiera, mis manos temblaban y él se limitaba a observarme. Mi madre por su parte, no apoyaba mi amistad con él, me prohibía que me acercara a él y que le hablara y se enfurecía cada vez que yo pasaba así fuera un segundo a su lado. Me encuentro ayudando a las sirvientas a preparar el almuerzo y no dejo de pensar en Edward, en sus manos, en su voz, era una atracción que me comía por dentro. Mientras rebanaba el pan, el príncipe apareció en la cocina por la puerta trasera de la cocina real y me jaló de un brazo para que saliera con él y yo forcejeaba, las demás criadas estaban afuera en busca de algunos ingredientes y mi madre estaba distraída en la otra puerta de la cocina, me dejé llevar y corrí con él fuera de la cocina, fuera nos esperaba su hermoso caballo blanco y me hizo subir a el. Nos alejamos lo suficiente del palacio y llegamos a un jardín que estaba oculto, prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera de la realeza, había flores por todos lados de todas formas y colores. Bajamos del precioso animal y nos detuvimos en medio del jardín y el príncipe me tomó por la cintura y tomó una de mis manos y trataba de hacerme bailar, obviamente, nunca aprendí, él rió al ver la torpeza de mis pasos y trataba de guiar mis pasos lentamente. En un momento tropecé y él me sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos y sin querer nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, él se acercó un poco más y yo no dejaba de temblar en sus brazos, atrapó mis labios en un tierno y corto beso y sentí que me quedaba sin respiración, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, se alejó de mí con sutileza y me quedé sin palabras por unos minutos, lo empujé y escondí mi rostro en mis manos.

-¡¿Por qué hiso eso?, es inapropiado!-

-¿Desde cuando el amor es inapropiado?- ¿Dijo amor?.

-¿Amor?, Edward, esto no es apropiado, debemos irnos- Me dirigí hacia el caballo pero él me detuvo.

-¿Por qué, acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Y qué se supone que debo sentir por usted?- Evadí y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso no tiemblas cuando me acerco, no te quedas sin respiración, no me extrañas cuando me ausento, no sentiste nada al sentir mis labios?-

-Yo... yo...–

-¿No deseas mi compañía tanto como yo la tuya?- Decía en un susurro, cerca de mi cuello, enviando descargas placenteras por todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward, esto no esta bien, tú, vas a casarte...- Bajé la mirada con tristeza y él alzó mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Si me lo pides, no me casaré-

-Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para pedirle eso?-

-La única mujer a la que he amado y a la única a la que amaré-

-Edward...- Fundió sus labios con los míos una vez más y lo recibí con gusto.

-Bella, no voy a casarme con Tanya, lo prometo...-

-Está bien- Me alejé de él para acercarme al caballo pero su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

-¿No me das más consuelo que éste?-

-¿Y qué otro consuelo podría darte?- Me volteé a mirarlo confundida.

-El de jurarme tu amor eterno y aceptar la bendición de nuestro amor frente a Dios en la iglesia- Sus palabras me sorprendieron por completo y corrí al reencuentro con sus labios.

-¡Si, acepto, seré tu esposa!-

-Esta noche, espérame en la puerta trasera de la cocina, iremos con el padre y le pediremos que no case...- Asentí, era una locura pero, no me importaba.

Después de haber confesado nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, volvimos al palacio y entré a la cocina dando vueltas y sonriendo, no me percaté de la presencia de mi madre quien me observaba con desaprobación y me jaló de un brazo para sacarme de la cocina, me empujó contra el rincón de un pasillo y me habló en un tono que jamás había escuchado de ella.

-Bella, esa será la última vez que compartas con él príncipe, te prohíbo rotundamente que estés cercad e él-

-Pero madre...- Quise discutir y tomó mi rostro con fuerza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡No lo hagas, no te le acerques nunca mas ¿sí?!- Asentía con la cabeza seguidamente

-Si, está bien- De mis ojos resbalaban lágrimas debido al trato que mi madre me había dado.

Me pasé el resto del día triste, ¿por qué mi madre no quería que estuviera cerca del príncipe?, sé que siente cierta aversión hacia los miembros de la realeza pero no es para tanto, será que simplemente no quiere que me convierta en la querida de el príncipe, ella sólo puede querer lo mejor para mí. Esperé con ansias la llegada de la noche para encontrarme con mi amor, para convertirme en su esposa y huir lejos con él para evitar controversias. Adentrada la noche, mientras todos dormían, comencé a arreglarme para mi amor, me coloqué un vestido blanco de corsé que mi padre me había regalado antes de morir, era realmente sencillo, pero hermoso, acomodé mi cabello como pude y me coloqué una capa color vino tinto para poder huir y pasar desapercibida. Mi madre dormía al igual que las demás criadas y pude salir sin problemas, en cuanto abandoné la cocina ya Edward estaba allí, sonrió al verme y me ayudó a subirme al cabo y lo hizo avanzar a toda velocidad. Viajamos por un denso bosque hasta la fulana iglesia, el padre estaba arrodillado frente al grandioso altar y Edward me dejó en el caballo esperando, al principio el hombre de resistió porque sabía que el príncipe se casaría pero Edward le dijo que era una orden luego se lo suplicó en nombre del amor que sentía por mi, el padre asintió y Edward me hizo señas de que entrara, me quité la capa y caminé lentamente hasta el altar, no podía creer que realmente me iba a casar. Una vez concluida la ceremonia, nos retiramos del lugar, ahora era su esposa ante Dios y pronto ante los hombres. La felicidad que desprendía mi pecho era única. No sé cómo pero se encargó de que su habitación estuviera preparada para nuestra llegada, entramos al castillo y llegamos a su habitación por medio de un pasadizo secreto para no ser vistos por nadie en el camino. Una vez en su habitación los nervios por la noche de bodas me abrumaron, se acercó a mi en un paso lento y subió sus fuertes manos lentamente por mis brazos hasta mis hombros y volvió a bajar para besar mis manos.

-Estas hermosa Bella...- Sonreí tímidamente. –Si supieras como trate de evitarte desde la primera vez que te ví-

-¿Evitarme?- Pregunté confundida.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que eras la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, pero eras una simple criada, no podía ligarme con alguien como tú- Bajé la mirada con tristeza. –Pero, luego te conocí y me di cuenta de que no podía vivir más sin ti- Sonreí. –Bella, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y, te prometo que en tres días estaremos lejos de aquí, nadie va a impedir que tú y yo estemos juntos- Acaricié su rostro le di un tierno beso.

Me dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar mi cuello con dulzura, y lentamente, soltó el lazo del vestido que adornaba mi espalda, saqué mis brazos con lentitud de las mangas del vestido y él lo dejó caer a mis pies, dejándome en una bata larga de tela fina, en cuanto me di la vuelta, él había retirado parte de su ropa y se encontraba justo como lo vi la vez que lo hice despertar, me sonrojé por completo al verlo de ese modo, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo era tan, perfecto. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y luego acaricié su cabello, él se hundió lentamente en mi cuello y comenzó a beber de el con sutileza y poco a poco fue aumentando la fuerza de sus besos, mis manos se pasearon por su espalda y mi respiración comenzaba a fallarme. Sus manos, que me apretaban a su cuerpo con fuerza, bajaron por el borde de mi cuerpo hasta mis muslos donde comenzó a subir la prenda que me cubría por completo, dejó mi cuerpo totalmente expuesto a él y me observó detenidamente, traté de cubrirme instintivamente pero él detuvo mis manos para admirarme. Me pegó a su cuerpo y sentí como nuestras pieles ardían al tacto, me recostó en su lecho con suavidad, sentí casi todo su peso sobre mí, devoró mis labios una vez más, esta vez con más pasión y necesidad, abandonó mis labios para bajar por mi cuello hasta el valle de mis senos y no pude evitar sonrojarme y dejar libre un gemido al sentir sus labios sobre la piel del lugar, era difícil respirar, quería más de él, mientras él se perdía en mis montes yo acariciaba su cabello frenéticamente, en un acto inconsciente alcé mis caderas y sentí al dureza de su miembro, ambos gemimos al leve roce que tuvieron nuestros sexos, una de sus manso bajó por mi estómago acariciando toda la piel que había a su paso, su otra mano juntaba nuestros cuerpos, la mano que acariciaba mi vientre llegó a mi centro el cual comenzó a ser estimulado con delicadeza, solté un gemido y jadeé al sentir sus fuertes dedos en mí, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar y él detuvo sus caricias y gruñí, él rió.

-Eso se sentirá mejor cuando ambos lleguemos a la cima mi ángel- Dijo haciendo énfasis en ambos y asentí. –Esto, puede dolerte un poco-

-Esta bien- Sonreí tímidamente.

Abrió mis piernas con las suyas y sentí sus duro miembro en mi entrada, mi cuerpo tembló por los nervios, tomó mis manso y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me embistió con fuerza, al momento, un fuerte ardor rondaba por mi centro, Edward se apegó a mi cuello y lo succionó con fuerza para distraerme, luego, comenzó a moverse, lentamente, tratando de no dañarme, en cuanto el dolor se transformó en placer, amarré mis piernas en su caderas y lo empujaba con mis pies, él jadeaba en mi cuello y yo gemía sin control, con algo de fuerza nos levantó a ambos, quedando él arrodillado en la cama y yo sobré el, mi cuerpo subía y bajaba y la completa fricción de nuestros cuerpos era abrasadora, me sostuve de su cuello con fuerza, mis manos bajaban y subían por su espalda y el leve roce de mis uñas con su piel lo hacía estremecerse. Bastó que me embistiera un par de veces más para sentir el placer más fuerte que mi cuerpo alguna vez experimentó, él siguió embistiéndome hasta que atrapó mis labios con fiereza y sentí como una calidez invadía la parte interna de mi ser. Se recostó en la cama trayéndome con él y reímos ante el acto, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y besó mi frente con ternura.

-Te amo Bella-

-Yo también te amo Edward-

-Ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos...- Sonreí y le di un tierno besó. –Hablaré con mi padre, y si no acepta nuestra unión, nos iremos lejos donde nadie nos moleste, lo prometo...- Sonreí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo.

En pocos minutos nos dejamos caer en un profundo sueño, ahora mi felicidad era completa. Al día siguiente nos levantamos entre juegos, mientras yo trataba de vestirme el aparataba la ropa, hasta que le dije que debía ir con mi madre o ésta me mataría, él me dejó irme y me recordó su promesa. Salí de la habitación tratando de no ser vista y prácticamente corrí hasta la cocina donde la única que me esperaba era mi madre. Edward por su parte, fue en busca del rey Carlisle, quien leía algunos pergaminos en su despacho, Edward dio la orden de que lo dejaran a solas con su padre y este se extrañó ante el hecho.

-Padre, necesito hablarte...-

-Yo también, sabes bien que en muy poco tiempo la princesa Tanya estará aquí para unirse a ti en santo matrimonio, así que mi pedido es, que me des nietos lo más pronto posible, no te bajes de ella- Le dijo en tono burlón. -¿Entiendes?- Se acercó a un buró del despacho y tomó en sus manos una botella de cristal y llenó dos copas con el líquido que había en la misma.

-Padre, acerca de eso quiero hablarte- Tomó en sus manos una de las copas que su padre le acercaba para luego apoyarse del borde del escritorio. –Padre, no me casaré con la princesa Tanya- Él aludido casi se ahoga con la bebida al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!-

-no voy a casarme con la princesa Tanya ni con ninguna otra...-

-Dime que no te dejaste convertir en eunuco-

-No padre- Rió. –Ya estoy unido en santo matrimonio con otra mujer-

-¿Qué?- Lo miró con molestia. -¿Quién es esa ramera?-

-¡Es Bella y te exijo que la respetes, ahora es mi esposa!- Carlisle lo miró totalmente horrorizado.

-Dime que no es cierto...- Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. -¡Dime que no es cierto!-

-Lo es, pero, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué te parece tan, horrible, es porque es una sirvienta?-

-¡Eso, es lo de menos, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?, dime, ¿se ha consumado, se ha consumado ese matrimonio?!- Gritaba el rey horrorizado.

-Si, nos hemos unido en cuerpo y alma- El rey se acercó al escritorio y se apoyó del mismo tratando de respirar. -¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¡No me casaeré con otra solo para limpiar las sandeces de Emmett, ¿por qué no lo aceptas?!-

-Porque Bella, es tu hermana...- El rostro de Edward se desfiguró por completo con asombro y horror.

Mientras, yo intentaba entender la misma actitud de mi madre...

-¡¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?!-

-Yo, me quedé dormida en el jardín madre-

-No mientas- Me decía furiosa.

-¡Es la verdad!-

-Bien en ese caso, Bella, te enviaré de regreso a casa, es lo más, sano para todos- Me dijo de modo despreocupado.

-¡¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso!-

-¿Y por qué no?- Me preguntó retándome.

-Tu solo quieres alejarme de Edward pero, ¡ya es muy tarde!-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Me preguntó confundida.

-Yo, ¡ahora soy su esposa, anoche nos unimos en santo matrimonio y me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma¡- Mi madre me pegó una bofetada que hizo arder mi mejilla.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste?!- Me gritó en un tono bestial y me pegó contra una pared con fuerza. -¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!-

-Pero, ¡¿qué ocurre?, no lo entiendo!- Me soltó y mordió su mano para apaciguar su dolor interno, se apoyó del mesón y me observó fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Lo que has hecho, Bella, es mi culpa, ¡Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que hice?!- La observé igualmente llorando y le exigí que me explicará la razón de su desesperación. –Bella, Edward... ¡Es tu hermano!- Mi rostro dibujó una mueca de horror.

-¡Es mentira, mientes, no puede ser cierto¡-

-¡Lo es!... – Me gritaba como si algo se le desgarrara por dentro. –¡Hace diecisiete años, yo trabajaba en el palacio, y me enamoré del rey, que ese tiempo era príncipe!- Yo la escuchaba horrorizada. –¡Me entregué a aquel hombre porque me juró que me amaba!, ¡cuando supo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo me envió lejos y se casó con Esme, el muy cobarde negó que mi hijo era suyo!-

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto, mi padre era Charlie!-

-¡No, Charlie no es tu padre, él me acogió cuando nadie más lo hizo, te dio su apellido y te aceptó sin importarle nada, fue el único hombre que en verdad me amó!- Yo tapaba mis oídos ante tal barbaridad, esto no podía ser cierto. -¡Por eso no quería que estuvieras con él, porque es tu hermano!- Salí corriendo de la cocina, corrí y corrí sin rumbo fijo. Mientras, Edward seguía en shock en e despacho del rey...

-¡No, no puede ser, debes estar bromeando, no es cierto!-

-¡Lo es, ella es tu hermana, sólo hay alguien que lo sabe, que sabe la verdad acerca de Bella, y sabes bien quien es!- Edward también huyó del castillo y montó su caballo para hacerlo correr a toda velocidad hasta el poblado y llegar a hueco donde habitaba la anciana adivina, prácticamente tumbó la puerta y tomó a la anciana de un brazo y colocó una daga en su cuello en su desesperación.

-¡Dime anciana, ¿porqué te desterraron del palacio?!-

-Yo, yo... Fui expulsada porque sabía el secreto del príncipe-

-¿Cuál secreto?- Preguntó apretando su agarre.

-Él, enamoró a una sirvienta del palacio, y, cuando supo que ella se había quedado encinta, la corrió del palacio, ¡es lo que se!-

-¡No es lo único que sabes, habla!- Gritaba totalmente alterado.

-Ella estuvo aquí...- Lo empujó y se acercó a su mesa redonda y echó un vistazo a las cartas. –Una jovencita, que llevaba, una maldición consigo... Tú- Lo señaló. –Tú y ella, están unidos por un lazo de sangre, ¡son hermanos!- Llevó sus manos a su boca de la sorpresa. -¡Es un pecado muy grande!-

-¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- Preguntó decepcionado en un tono alto.

-No habrá nada en esta tierra que les haga conseguir el perdón, y ni la distancia más larga los hará olvidar lo que han hecho... el único modo de que sus almas encuentren la paz es, bebiendo del vino de las eras...- Dijo acercándose a un estante viejo donde habían cientos de botellas, tomó un frasco algo pequeño y se lo colocó a Edward en las manos. –Beban de el, denle fin a su sufrimiento...- Edward tomó el frasco y lo observó con detenimiento, guardó su daga y se dispuso a retirarse cuando la anciana habló por última vez. –Debes acabar con todo esto, el fruto que empieza a formarse en ese vientre es el fruto de la maldición...- Edward apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abandonar el lugar.

En el palacio Renée, la madre de Bella, daba vueltas de un lado al otro, la preocupación porque Bella había desaparecido la mataba por dentro, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se topó con un guardia de aspecto conocido, antes de Carlisle hubo otro hombre, un hombre al que no amó sino que odió con todas sus fuerzas, James, un hombre que en su tiempo, abusó de la inocencia de Esme y robó su doncellez por la fuerza. El hombre se acercó con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios y Esme tembló de miedo al verlo de nuevo.

-Escuché que habías vuelto, ¿me extrañaste?- Preguntó con odiosidad jalando a Renée de un brazo pegándola a su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!- Ella le escupió la cara y este enfureció.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña hija?- Sonrió victorioso.

-¿Tú hija?, ¡Bella es hija de Carlisle!- El hombre rió en voz alta como si de un chiste se tratara.

-¡Ese imbécil nunca a podido tener hijos, es bien sabido que los hijos que Esme ha tenido son frutos de cada vez que se revolcaba con otros hombres, es una ramera, la hija que tuviste, es mía!- Renée se sorprendió ante la situación, Bella y Edward no eran hermanos, y estaban a punto de hacer cualquier locura ahora que creían aquella mentira. Mordió el brazo de aquel hombre para que la soltara y corrió en busca de Bella.

Desgraciadamente, Edward me encontró primero, totalmente destrozada bajo un árbol, llorando desconsoladamente, Edward frunció el ceño y contuvo las lágrimas, ¿cómo era posible que la mujer que tanto amaba, fuera su hermana?, sólo podía ser una mala jugada del destino. Bajó de su caballo y se acercó a mi con pasos lentos, escuchar mi llanto hizo que se le reprimiera el corazón, al pararse frente a mi, me se levanté e intenté alejarme pero tropecé y él me sostuvo en sus brazos como la vez que me besó y nos miramos el uno al otro con cierto desdén, me solté de su abrazo y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-

-No tuvimos la culpa, no estábamos al tanto de la situación-

-¡Aún así, esto es una aberración, eres mi hermano por Dios!-

-¡Bella!- Trató de abrazarme y me alejé.

-¡No, esto está mal, ¿no lo entiendes?!- Él bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo hay una manera de acabar con esto, nadie perdonará el pecado que hemos cometido, y aunque te vallas lejos, yo te seguiré, seguiremos cayendo, lo mejor es...- Sacó el frasco de sus ropas y lo puso en mis manos.

-¿Veneno...?- Pregunté dudosa y asustada.

-Bella, ¿podrías vivir sabiendo que, amaste y te entregaste a tu propio hermano?-

-No- Bajé la mirada.

-Ven conmigo- Me hizo subir a su caballo y llegamos al jardín real donde declaramos nuestro amor. –Beberé yo primero y luego tú-

-Edward...- Lo detuve antes de que bebiera de aquel frasco. –Yo, aunque seas mi hermano, quiero que sepas que...- Renée se acercaba cada vez más al lugar montada en un caballo, acompañada de otros guardias y toda la familia real. –Yo, te amo...- Las lágrimas no tardaron en abandonar mis ojos y él se encontraba en la misma situación.

-Yo, también te amo Bella, y lo haré dondequiera que esté- Asentí y él acercó el frasco a sus labios, bebió de el y luego tomé el frasco con rapidez para beber también, por un instante sentí que me quemaba por dentro, Edward comenzó a convulsionarse y cayó al suelo, lo seguí yo, apretando mi cuello con fuerza, era un dolor-ardor-quemazón desesperante, logré reconocer la voz de René a lo lejos y alcé mi rostro pero no veía nada, todo era borroso me abalancé sobre Edward como pude y lo besé por última vez, perdí las fuerzas y quedé sobre Edward sin conciencia, y él, perdió la vida justo en el momento en que mis ojos se cerraron.

Renée llegó al lugar con toda la familia real pero la imagen que encontró no fue la más tranquilizadora, el cuerpo sin vida de su hija ahora yacía sobre el cuerpo de su amante, todos exclamaron de asombro y horror, Renée se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hija para llorarla desconsoladamente y Esme corrió hasta el cuerpo de Edward.

-¡Mi hijo, ¿Por qué?!- Sus gritos eran desgarradores.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me esperaste?, no era tu hermano, ¡No era tu hermano!- Carlisle la miró con asombro y se dirigió a ella con brusquedad.

-¡¿No era mi hija?!- Renée negó con la cabeza.

-¡Edward tampoco era tu hijo, y quisiste separarlo de su único amor!- Gritó Esme entre llantos.

-Yo, no quise, ¿cómo es que no es mi hijo?-

-¡Nunca pudiste tenerlos, ahora perdí a mi hijo, es tu culpa!-

-¡Yo no lo sabía!-

Mientras Renée y Esme lloraban desconsoladas sobre los cuerpos de sus hijos, Carlisle distinguió una sombra moviéndose en el bosque y se dirigió al mismo para saber qué o quien observaba la escena. Se acercó con pasos rápidos y jaló a la persona que caminaba con una capa negra puesta, la miró fijamente, era la anciana adivina causante de aquella tragedia por haberle mentido a Edward y al reconocerla, no dudó en preguntarle a qué se debía su presencia.

-Vine para vengarme....-

-¡¿Vengarte de qué?!-

La anciana se alejó un par de pasos y dejó caer una especie de polvo negro al suelo con fuerza y de un momento a otro, se transformó en una mujer hermosa, de cabellos claros y mirada amenazadora y Carlisle no apartó la vista de la misma.

-Jessica...- Dijo Carlisle reconociendo el rostro.

-Una vez me rechazaste por la tal Renée, y te juré que me las pagarías, cuando supiste que ella estaba embarazada la enviaste lejos, creías que así yo no podría hacerles daño, pero fue peor tu remedio a la enfermedad... En realidad, fue más fácil de lo que pensé...-

Carlisle se mantuvo sin palabras, aquella tragedia era el producto de una terrible obsesión de aquella mujer.

La terrible historia de la familia real salió a relucir aquella noche espantosa. Los cuerpos de los jóvenes amantes fueron quemados el uno al lado del otro, quizás en otra vida, lograrían vivir su amor con libertad, sin que su destino se viera unido de mentiras y engaños...

_**Fin**_

**N/A: **Crei que no acabaría!!! Que tal?, bueno quizás no estén llorando pero al menos les dio cosita, a mi si, quería agregarlo algo al final pero ya no sería una historia triste, y ese es el punto aquí que sea un final TRISTE XD. No olviden dejar sus reviews!!!!! Por cierto!, le hice un par de cambios al final para que se entendiera lo de la anciana, y es que después de leer, a mí misma no me cuadraba el final de la historia.


End file.
